A close escape
by EagleStrike1
Summary: They say there comes a time in every man's life when he must step up and face insurmountable odds. For me that was yesterday as we did The Pacific Standard Heist in "Hard Difficulty"


I pulled the accelerator harder as the sirens from police cars grew smaller. Soon I had left the pursuers behind but I knew there would be more. Every cop in the city must have been looking for us. Nervously i took one hand off the clutch and brushed over the strap of the side bag I was carrying.

Inside the bag, there was approximately six hundred thousand dollars of fresh bills. The score itself was 1.2 million dollars and my partner carried the rest of it. Speaking of my partner, where could he be? We had escaped the bank premises together and fought our way through the horde of cops to the getaway bikes. After that everything was a blur. In the chaos and hailstorm and bullets I lost sight of him. Was he ahead of me? Behind me? Perhaps he was pinned to a corner, fighting off the seemingly infinite number of policemen that had answered to the bank heist? Either way I could not afford to worry about him now. With luck he would reach to the rendezvous point in time. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the telltale sounds of helicopter blades. As if out of nowhere, I saw two more patrol cars ahead of me. Sirens blaring, it was obvious they were looking for the four of us. Slowing down was not an option anymore. I charged straight past them and heard the sound of their engine revving up. Bullets rained from the chopper and the patrol cars constantly tried to bump me off the bike, off the road. Somehow I made it past that.

Barely a mile away from the rendezvous point I reached a bridge. That's when everything went wrong. I looked back to check if I was still being pursued. Sure enough they were. I turned my head around and panicked as my bike sped towards a small cliff. I attempted to brake but realized I was going too fast to stop on time. My heart seemed to stop as I flew into the air. I bailed the automobile and landed with a heavy splash on the water. The heavy armor I was wearing slowed me down as I desperately swam to the shore. Behind me I could hear at least 5 patrol cars come to a screeching stop. Cars doors opened and slammed shut. They hadn't me seen me yet. Then the chopper pilot did. He banked to the right, to allow a sufficient angle for the sniper perched beside him. Without a second thought, I grabbed my homing launcher. With careful aim I fired at the chopper. Above me I heard the sounds of the police patrolmen locate me. They start swarming down the cliff. At least 10 of them and I knew more reinforcements are on their way. I began to panic and knew there was only one option left at this point. Tossing aside the rpg, I grabbed my rifle and begin firing. I started shooting every cop I saw and soon they were shooting at me too. I felt several bullets hit my heavy armor and felt lucky none strayed too close to my face. My head was unprotected and I started retreating slowly. More and more cops were gunning for me and I knew it was only a matter of time before they overpowered me. I had to get topside. Frantically, I started laying suppressive fire on the cops and started climbing the tiny cliff. I skidded off the loose sand and almost lost my balance. Meanwhile another chopper was nearing my position. Out of options I started firing at the chopper. The first few rounds shattered the windshield and the chopper started using evasive maneuvers. Desperate and angry, I kept fire and somehow managed to hit the pilot. The chopper went down and crashed in the water. Meanwhile bullets were still flying at me from behind. I whipped around and started picking off more cops. I caught them just as they flew out of cover and soon I had thinned the ranks. With one last desperate push I began climbing again, holding onto small twigs and finding handholds. I tasted sand and spat it out. With a mighty heave, I managed to climb to the road. Several patrol cars were parked in a blockade pattern and I spotted a single officer at the end of the blockade. He spotted me a second too late as the burst from my rifle caught him in the torso. Below me I heard the cops yell incoherently and knew they were already climbing up the cliff. Without turning back, I ran towards the end of the blockade. I got inside a patrol car nearest to open road. Luckily, the officers had not bothered to take the keys with them. I turned the car on and slammed the gas pedal downwards. With an almighty screech, the car lurched forward and as I looked behind, I saw the faces of the cops disappear behind a cloud of sand my patrol car had thrown up.

Sadly, this victory was short-lived. Less than 10 seconds later Xxnoob-assassin69 died and we had to redo the heist again.

Fuck you Xxnoob-assassin69, fuck you.


End file.
